DragonFable: A Hero is Born
by Agent Silverfox
Summary: This is my verison of the very popular game. Its centered around the player I created for DragonFable. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy my new fanfic. Please read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: Agent Silverfox doesn't own DragonFable or any of its characters, events, or sayings. They belong to Artix Entertainment.**

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

_**

* * *

**_

Ch 1

A young pale skinned young woman, with a lovely oval shapped face high cheek bones, a narrow nose and chin, thin pale pink lips and a long tooth was poking out of the corner of her mouth, close-set ruby red eyes that are framed by white eyelashes, elflike ears that are pierced with gold hoop earrings, long perfectly straight white hair that goes past her slender waist like a flowing river, she has large breasts, lanky arms and legs, and she was wearing a black knight's armor, boots, and guantlets, that have red trimmings and she had a long sword by her side. She was currently staring out into the herizon, smiling at the breathtaking beauty of the vast land.

"Its such a beautiful day," she murmured, "I wish everyday was this peaceful." She was about to turn back, when a huge blood red dragon came into view, _'A DRAGON!,' _she thought terrified out of her wits, _'Oh no its going to attack!'_ But instead the dragon slowly lowered its large head, and the most aborable little red creature hopped off.

"Hiyas!," the cute moglin said as he turned his attention toward the dragon, "The pathway is clear Priestess!" A lady in white then came into view, as she stood beside the little moglin, giving a heart warming smile to the young warrior.

"Pardon us friend," the lady said polietly, "We are merely passing through." As the two left, the dragon flew away into the morning sky. 'Okay that was weird,' the warrior thought as she decided to leave, 'I wonder what that was all about anyway.'

She started walking when she heard a voice in the distance, "Oh my who put this carpet in the middle of the forest?"

"That's not a carpet Priestess," said a second voice filled with fear, "It's a Gorillaphant!" The warrior then heard an angry growl, "Don't worry Priestess!" the second said again, "I'll protect you!" She then sees the little red moglin flying towards her.

"Don't worry little fella," she says to him, "Lets go save her!" The two ran toward the area that the moglin came flying out of, and what they saw was a rather strange looking creature. She raised her sword up and attacked the creature head on, but it dodged her. It then rammed its tusks into her side, she then slashed at the enraged monster. The moglin meanwhile was hitting it with its twig, 'Does he really think that going to do any damage,' the warrior thought as she dodged another of the gorillaphant's attacks. The creature then rammed its large head into her leg, _'Ouch!' _she thought, _'That hurt!'_ She then rammed her sword into the gorillaphant, killing the dangerous creature.

"Thank you brave warrior," the Priestess said with a smile, "May I know my hero's name?"

"But Priestess," the little red moglin spoke up, "You said her name is Jackie and she's destined to-"

"Twilly," the Priestess sighs as she glances at the adorable creature.

"What?," she said a little confused. _'Destined to do what?,'_ Jackie thinks to herself as she studies the two, _'What are they talking about?'_

"Alas, we are out of time good warrior. I must ask a favor of thee," the Priestess said sweetly, "Would you please let Captain Rolith know we're taking a short cut instead going straight to the keep."

"Sure," Jackie says with a bright smile, "I'll give him you're message."

"Thank you," the Priestess smiles again, "I am certain that our paths will cross again."

"Especially since she's going take the Black Dragon Box and-" Twilly states but he is interupted.

"Twilly," the Priestess sighs as the two leave, in the eastward direction. _'Now that was strange,'_ Jackie thinks as she places her sword back into its sheath, _'They seemed to be in a hurry.'_

"I doubt my day can get any stranger than this," she sighs, "I should go to the Keep and deliver the message to Rolith." She walks through the forest until she sees a huge stone fort in the distance, 'This must be the keep that the Priestess mentioned,' Jackie thinks as she stares in wonder at the amazing sight.

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: This is the first time I ever did a fanfic on a game that I play all the time. I hope I didn't mess up too bad, anyway the main warrior in the story is based off my DragonFable player and her adventures with the friends she's going to make along the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Agent Silverfox: Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Agent Silverfox doesn't own DragonFable or any of its characters, events, or sayings. They belong to Artix Entertainment.**

"Speaking"

'_Thought'_

* * *

Ch 2

After Jackie finally made her way to the forest, she spotted a young man, wearing dense looking armor, 'I wonder if that is Captain Rolith?,' she thought to herself as she approached him in a friendly manner, "Hello. Name's Jackie."

"Welcome Jackie to Oaklore Keep. Home to the honorable knights of the Pactogonal Table," the man stated polietly, "I am Captain Rolith of the knights at the keep. Oaklore keep stands here to protect the subjects of King Alteon. There are constant threats to the kingdom and its people, we do our best to keep these problems at bay."

"Hello Captain," Jackie smiles kindly, "I have a message from the Priestess."

"What message does the Priestess wish to give me?," Rolith asks giving Jackie a questioning glare.

"Well she decided to take a short cut instead of stopping at the keep," Jackie stated truthfully.

"WHAT!" Rolith partically shouts, "You saw the Priestess on your way here! And she isn't going to stop here at the keep! The forest is crawling with bandits that are looking for her! She is in grave danger, you must go save Lady Celestia at once!"

"Okay," Jackie states as she leaves to look for the priestess. _'I hope she's okay,'_ she thinks as she runs through the forest, _'I'll feel awful if something terrible happened to her.'_

After awhile of running, Jackie heard someone say, "Give the box Priestess and we'll kill you quickly." 'Oh no,' she thought as she ran to the source of the cruel voice. When she got to the clearing she noticed a man with black hair and he was wearing strange looking clothes.

"Jackie! We must protect the black dragon box at all costs!," said the Priestess, with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Leave them to me Lady Celestia," Jackie said calmly, "I don't know who you are or why you want the box, but you'd better-"

"My name is Drakath! I'm the leader of the Darkwolf bandits and the rightful ruler of this land," the cruel man says with malice, "And there's no way that I am letting a peasant like you keep it from me. Stand down know or like the worthless trash you are , you will be blown away by the winds of my great destiny."

"You talk big but you don't look really tough. I was merely going to take the dragon box and leave," Jackie says still surprisingly calm, "But it looks like that's not going to happen. If I haveto fight you, then so be it!"

"Foolish," Drakath sneers as two bandits drop down deside him, "GET HER!" His two followers charged straight toward her, but she dodged them caught easily. Jackie then slashed at them with her sword, what surprised her was that they easily fell to the ground unconcious. 'That was a little too easy,' she thought as she turned her attention on Drakath, 'Now its your turn you weasel.' She rushed toward him and brought her sword down, but he blocked it. Drakath then swung his sword at her but she dodged his attack, which made him really angry. When he was distracted she slashed at him, causing a gash in his side.

Drakath then kicked dirt into Jackie's face, which temporarily blinded her. Due to this he brought his sword down, which cut her arm. What he didn't suspect was that when he got really close to her, she cut his leg with the dagger that she had hidden in her boot. When she got all the debri off of her face, she charged at him again. But this time when he tried to block the attack, she instead knocked the sword out of his hand and she pointed the sword directly at his face. Jackie stood in front of him, her eyes glaring coldly at him.

"That's impossible," Drakath growls, "You were lucky this time warrior."

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Jackie glares, "And the name is Jackie, I think its best if you remember that."

"Oh I will," he says evilly, "You can count on it." He then left the area in a puff of smoke. _'Even though he's handsome,' _Jackie thinks, _'He's a pain in the ass.'_

"Lady Celestia," she says as she turns her attention on the Priestess, "I'm thankful that I got her on time."

"Thank you," Lady Celestia with a gentle smile, "I am grateful that you rescued me. Alas the box was taken by a sneevil while you were busy smack-talking."

"What!," Jackie says in complete shock, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well you were really on a roll," Lady Celestia answers, "I didn't want to interrupt you." Jackie had to resist the urge to sigh, which for her was quite easy. _'Great,'_ she thinks as she places her sword back into its sheath, _'Now I have to get that box back.'_ "You must recover the black dragon box before it falls into the wrong hands," she says again after a few minutes of silence, "Travel to Falconreach and meet with Twilly. He has plenty of friends who will be able to help you find that sneevil."

"Alright," said Jackie, "I'll travel to Flaconreach, but what about you?"

"Since you are going to look for the dragon box with Twilly," said Lady Celestia deep in thought, "Then I'm going to teleport back home and have a nice cup of tea. Good bye Jackie." She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"What could be so important in that black box?," Jackie asked to herself as she headed back to the keep, 'I better prepare myself for the journey to Flaconreach,' she thought as she walked through the gate, 'I mean I don't know what to expect when I get there.'

* * *

**Agent Silverfox: Well what do you think so far, hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
